


◆ Faded In Time ◆

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: A treat for a treat, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Driving, Fluff, Fussy client, Harvey - Freeform, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Masturbating, Moaning, Much care, New case, New lawyer, Nicknames-Mickey, No exposure, Sex in the car in the forest, Sweet spot, backseat, mike - Freeform, much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike got a new case and Harvey have to drive him there.<br/>But,things turn a ltitle rough didn't it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	◆ Faded In Time ◆

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story. I apologise if it does not go up to your expectations.

◆ Faded In Time ◆ 

"Its ridiculous that I have to drive you all the way there to perform your duty." Harvey scoff as he looked up at Mike while turning to the left corner to the housing areas. This is a special case where the person had asked Mike to come over as she did not want to have this conversation about her case out in the open where people would walk around wondering why is she so fussy. To Mike, it's his duty as a lawyer to help his customers while to Harvey,..... It's really a troublesome matter. Mike sat silently by the window. If it wasn't that his car had broke down he wouldn't have to ask Harvey for a ride which is quite troublesome for Harvey. As Mike was looking out, he saw the wrong route Harvey had took which lead to a dead end of the forest. 

"Harvey. It's the wrong route. You should have switch on the GPS." Mike said and looked at Harvey who switched off his engine, "What are you doing?" Mike asked as Harvey turned to look at him.

"Damm, you are really a lawyer mouth. Would you stop asking me questions since I am the one driving?" Harvey said in annoyance as he removed his tie. 

"Stop asking? I am going to be late and my client wouldn't like it. Now why did you turn off the engine?" Mike asked as he watched Harvey removed the seat belt which was wrapped around him. 

"Well. Look. Honestly, Mike. It's a favour for a favour. I had bring you to your client. What are you going to do to repay me?" Harvey asked eyeing the blue eye man curiously. 

"Repay you? I could have just walk myself there. What do you want?" Mike asked looking at Harvey who smirked and it cross Mike's mind as Mike shooked his head, "No no no no no no!" Mike said looking at the window, "No!" He said again and looked at Harvey, "Not now. Not here out in the open." Mike shouted but of course no one would hear them in this thick woods. 

"Open? I thought we are enough secure with all the trees surrounding and Mike, we are in a car. What's your problem? It's secured with nature and windy air." Harvey said lowering down the screen of his window as Mike scoff. Harvey had asked him for this most of the time but he deny but to be bind with his help, Mike wouldn't deny because he is afraid that Harvey might get hurt deep in his heart that Mike had deny. Mike sighs and looked at the men who is waiting for an answer. 

"Alright. I will do it. But only now." Mike said as he bit his lips. He had always wanted Harvey like what he dream but he could not for they are working in a huge firm where everyone will be there. Harvey laughed and lower their seats as he climbed towards he back seat following by Mike who them helped moved up the front seats to allow them to have more space. Harvey started it as he pinned Mike down on the seat and began sitting on him kissing his lips as Mike moan with ecstacy. Mike arch backwards at the pleasure Harvey had sent throughout his spine, bones and skin causing him to moan and would love to remove the coat and pants they were wearing.

"I could feel your impatience Mr Ross." Harvey said as he smirked and played with the button of Mike's pants removing it as it hide the bulge behind it. Mike moan as Harvey played with it causing him to get more aroused. Harvey smirked and removed his own pants as he rubbed his own hardness on Mike's causing Mike to moan in pleasure as he felt a precum on his panties. Harvey kissed the sweet spot on Mike's neck as Mike moan. Harvey laughed as he rubbed it harder.  
"Ah! Harvey! Please! Ugh!" Mike said as Mike moan his name gently causing Harvey to laugh and tease him into submitting himself. 

"We are not really going to have sex. I will help you masturbate and you will help me and we will do this together. Deal?" Harvey asked as Mike nod. 

"Anything Harvey. Anything." Harvey smile and removed the coat Mike was wearing and began teasing his nipples as he take one in his mouth licking it with passion and suck it gently. 

"Mike. Do me a favour please." Harvey said sitting up and pulled Mike as Mike smile and knew what he wanted. Mike pushed his bulge near Harvey in a sitting position and began to bang Harvey in a force Harvey would love it against the seat causing Harvey to moan as Mike smile kissing his lover. 

"Harder." Harvey demanded as Mike nod and follow as he quicken his pace and could feel Harvey hardening. It didn't take much time for them to cum as they both had feel the boner since they were in the car. Mike groaned even louder as Harvey pushed himself closer and they both rocked on each other with pure ecstacy losing in time as the trees rustle and the whistles of the birds were heard. 

"Ugh" Harvey moan after some time echoed by Mike who lay his head on Mike's shoulder and kissed his neck gently with passion. Harvey did not move however his arms were tight around Mike's waist pulling him closer to him as they both then lay down on the back seat with Mike laying on Harvey's chest closing his eyes.

"Do you ever though what would happen if people know about our relationship?" Mike asked worriedly.

"So what. If they know let them do. Because we are close enough and one day people might realise right, Mikey?" Harvey said as he watched his lover's blue eyes which was shimmering with pure happiness. 

"Alright then. Stop calling me Mikey." Mike said as Harvey chuckled when the cell phone rang causing Mike to startle, "No! The client! Damm you Harvey." Mike said picking up the phone as Harvey smirks leaning himself on the seat. Harvey listened to Mike's conversation. 

"No please. I do promise you I will reach this evening when you are free." Mike said as he rubbed his temples when Harvey snatched his phone.

"Hello." Harvey said. "This is Harvey Spector from Pearson Hard man. Please call me Harvey." Harvey said smiling to Mike and said, "Come over there. My college had trouble with his car and we can settle your case faster if you can meet us at the firm. We will settle it earlier. Faster." Harvey said and Mike smile as Harvey put down the phone after saying goodbye. 

"What did he said?"Mike asked. 

"Well, back to my place for a shower clean clothes and back to the office. Client will be there by 4. Let's go." Harvey said climbing to the front seat as Mike almost fell and Harvey smile

"Hey, get some sleep on the way there Mikey. The case is yours. Make sure you win it." Harvey said and Mike flashed a happy smile closing his eyes and when he was fast asleep while Harvey was driving, Harvey smile and carried the young lawyer out so that he could get some rest. Slowly he let Mike sleep on his bed and whisper in his ears, 

"I love you. Rest well." Harvey said and disappeared into the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome,  
> Kudos are welcome too,  
> If you like it, kudos it,  
> If you have ideas present it,  
> And a gratitude shall be given,  
> To those who advice and kudos,  
> For I am open to any.


End file.
